


G is for Garbage

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another mission to another boring world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	G is for Garbage

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sg_fignewton for running this fest! And there's more than one "G" word; that was fun!

Jack waited semi-patiently as Daniel did his "thing."

SG-1 was on yet another green world, with another abandoned, half-ruined village, and an intermittent, mysterious energy signal. Again.

There had been people here, once. Jack idly wondered where they might have gone.

Teal'c walked sentry on the edge of the ruins, scanning for potential threats.

Jack split his attention between Daniel and the surrounding area. Fortunately, the village was in a relatively open area, so it would be harder for something to approach them unseen. But not impossible. And the woods weren't that far away. Hence, security was still high.

Daniel stood in the ruins, gently moving greenery to examine the hidden structures. As he moved into the village, Jack moved also, so that he was between Teal'c and Daniel.

As part of the same dance, Sam moved from the edge of the ruins, closer to where Jack was positioned. No one moved out of line of sight on an unfamiliar world. 

"Why are we here again?" Jack asked plaintively.

"Rumors of _source of great energy_ ," Sam replied. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We've heard that one before," Jack groused. 

"You slept through the briefing again, didn't you?" Sam teased. 

Jack hadn't, but the teasing was familiar.

"Teal'c? Anything?" Jack called.

"I have not seen anything suspect," Teal'c reported. "There is evidence of larger animals, but nothing recent."

"Good," Jack said. He moved closed to Daniel. "How's it coming?"

"Okay," Daniel replied absently. He moved off in a new direction.

"Danny! Pay attention!" Jack said sharply.

Daniel looked up. "Going this way!" He pointed to the edge of the village. 

"Teal'c! This way!" Jack called. 

Teal'c nodded and followed along. Sam looked thoughtful, and moved also.

"Ha!" Daniel exclaimed, focusing on something only he could see. "Jack, this way."

"Daniel!" Jack called warningly. "Wait for us. And... careful!"

Daniel slowed his rush. "No one's been here for a long time," he said. 

"Doesn't mean it's not dangerous," Jack replied. "I'd like to get back for the Simpson's tonight. In one piece."

Daniel stopped for a moment, looking around. "Over there," he pointed. "Near the edge of the field."

"Teal'c? Sam? Anything?" Jack called.

"Clear!" Sam called.

"It is clear, O'Neill," Teal'c confirmed.

"Okay, Danny, go for it," Jack said.

Daniel moved carefully from the edge of the ruins toward the tree line. He stopped well before the trees. He leaned over and moved some brush.

"Found it!" Daniel called.

Jack sighed. "Found what? Details!" Jack replied, moving closer so he could see what Daniel had found.

"The midden," Daniel replied gleefully.

Jack knew that one. "Daniel! The garbage dump? Really! Again?"

"It will tell us if the people that lived here had any technology," Daniel said patiently. 

Jack sighed. "This is going to take _forever!_ " Garbage dumps were almost worse than temples. 

"We can do a preliminary scan, take some samples and then decide if it's worth anything more extensive," Sam suggested.

"And we can go home on time?" Jack asked, looking between the two scientists.

"How long do we have?" Daniel asked.

Jack looked his watch. "Three hours?" Their mission was relatively flexible but they definitely did not plan to stay overnight. Daniel knew their time was finite.

"That's not enough time!" Daniel protested. 

"Danny! The Simpsons are on tonight!" Jack countered.

"Jack! I need more time!" Daniel repeated.

"Four hours?" Jack offered.

Daniel grinned. "I can work with that, thanks!"

"Teal'c! We're here for a bit," Jack let him know. "Carter? You going to play in the garbage dump with Daniel?"

"It'll go faster if I do," she agreed. "And think I can do some work on identifying that energy source from here." 

"Okay, the two of you don't get out of each other's sight. Teal'c and I will walk perimeter," Jack ordered. "Stay alert."

"Got it!" Sam answered.

Daniel nodded absently, focusing on something in front of him.

Jack and Teal'c fell into a variable pattern they had used before. They walked an irregular perimeter, changing direction at hopefully unpredictable -- but long practiced-- intervals.

Two hours in, Jack let Teal'c range further, moving toward Daniel and Sam. "How's it coming?"

Daniel looked up. "Jack! This is amazing! I've found..."

Jack held up a hand. "That energy source?"

Daniel looked around. "No. But there is..."

"Daniel! Am I really going to care?" Jack demanded.

Daniel looked down at the... blobby thing in his hands. "No?"

"Save it for the report, then," Jack said. "Two hours."

"I have the energy source," Sam offered. At Jack's over look of interest, she shrugged. "It's looking like it's geo-thermal. Good for local use, but nothing portable."

"Damn," Jack swore. "Okay, Daniel. Two hours."

"Jack!"

"Daniel."

Daniel grinned at that point. "Okay. Got it!"

Jack went back to his patrol, taking a short break at one point and making sure Teal'c got one. 

"Okay, fifteen minute warning," Jack called a warning. "Finish up so we can go home."

Daniel packed up some things into his backpack, and it only took him half an hour to decide he was ready to go.

"Sweet. Looks like I'll make it home on time, for a change," Jack grinned.


End file.
